


This is Where I Belong Tonight

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: : Rick has a meeting that Daryl can't go to. Glenn and Maggie come to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll try to get to comments tonight. Things have just been busy here.

"Piece of shit," Rick whispered furiously as he ripped the tie from his neck and hurled it across the room. He gripped the edge of the dresser and stared at himself in the mirror. "How can you do this to him? How can you leave?" He asked his reflection. "Daryl needs you. Not them."

 

He sighed.

 

Why couldn't he of said no? Why didn't he stick to his guns when he tried to quit? But they offered him a raise, one of the nicest offices, which was an outrageous offer for someone who only went into work a few times a year. But most of all, they begged him for his help. It was a huge project and they were short staffed as it was. So, he agreed. He accepted the extra work, that was fine, but when his boss said he couldn't have Daryl there as a distraction at their meeting, that's when he tried to pull the plug, a bit too little too late.

 

Rick left his bedroom and headed for the downstairs front hall closet.

 

"Daryl, come on bud. Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn are gonna be here soon. I'd like some time with my baby before I have to leave."

 

The only answer he received was a desperate cat cry.

 

"Daryl, Beau wants to come out. Remember what we talked about? If you love something you have to let it go."

 

There was some shuffling and the closet door slid open a crack, just enough for the cat to be shoved out. Then it was closed again.

 

Rick sighed. "Buddy, come out here by Daddy so we can talk. You know I love you. Please come out?"

 

There was some small sniffling, but other than that it was quiet.

 

"You know I wouldn't be goin' if I had a choice."

 

"Go too," Daryl whimpered.

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

"Not this time little guy."

 

"But I'll be really good!"

 

Rick swore he felt his heart breaking. "You're always good. It's just that everyone is gonna be really busy and I won't have time to look after you."

 

"Don' need ya lookin' af'er me! I'll look af'er myself!"

 

"No, bud, you can't. You're gonna have more fun here with Uncle Glenn and Auntie Maggie anyway. You guys are gonna play and order pizza. Huh? Doesn't that sound fun?"

 

"No," Daryl cried.

 

He had to switch tactics. Glenn and Maggie were going to be coming through the door any minute and he needed to get Daryl settled. The baby getting himself worked up into hysterics wasn't going to help anyone.

 

"Come out here. Now," Rick said firmly. "We need to have a chat."

 

After a few seconds, the door slid open slowly. Daryl sniffled. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. He was clutching Cloud in one hand and was sucking his thumb and rubbing the satin lining of his blanket above his lip with the other.

 

Rick smiled down at him. "Come on," he said, holding out his arms. "Let's go cuddle on the couch for a bit."

 

Daryl scrambled up to his feet. Rick pulled him close and did a quick diaper check before lifting the boy onto his hip. He then walked them into the family room and got settled on the couch.

 

Daryl snuggled into Rick's arms as he sucked his thumb through snuffly breaths.

 

"I know you're upset and I don't blame you, but I want to try and fix it. So, can you tell Daddy what's botherin' you?"

 

"Don' wan' ya to go," the baby whispered.

 

Rick nodded. 

 

"I know, but why? Are you worried about Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn taking care of you? Because you know I would never, ever leave you with someone I thought wouldn't treat you right. Are you embarrassed to have them take care of you?"

 

Daryl thought about that for a moment. He did ask Rick for his big boy jammies after his bath instead of one of his usual footed sleepers. He was also a little apprehensive of them having to change him if he needed it. But mostly he was okay with Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn. They were always nice to him and didn't make him feel bad.

 

The baby shook his head. 

 

"Ain't that."

 

"Well, let's see... Are you worried I'm gonna leave you for good? Because there is no way in hell that would ever happen."

 

Daryl smiled a little. He knew Rick would never abandon him. He didn't back in Georgia, and he wouldn't now, now that he was his Daddy. They had too much together.

 

"I know, a'cause we love each other and you promised we could be together forever. Ya ain't ever lie to me."

 

Rick grinned and kissed Daryl's cheek. "That's right. I have such a smart boy."

 

Daryl's eyes began to wander around the room as he tried to think about what was scaring him so badly. His eyes stopped at Rick's arm. It was covered by his dress shirt, but Daryl knew that underneath it was the last physical evidence they had of that life. The scar was faded, but the memory of that day wasn't. Daryl reached out and touched it.

 

Rick look down and watched closely as Daryl rubbed the covered pink mark on his skin. He realized what the problem was.

 

"There's nothing out there that's gonna get me," he said quietly. "I'm perfectly safe."

 

Daryl's eyes started to water again.

 

"That's what's got you so worked up, isn't it?" He held the baby tighter.

 

Daryl nodded slowly and wiped his eyes.

 

"I promise, I'm gonna be just fine. I'm gonna go to work for a couple hours and then I'm gonna come right back home to you. Okay?"

 

"'kay," Daryl hiccuped.

 

Rick mentally kicked himself. If he had just kept his big mouth shut and hadn't of said, "we'll be there", he could've just shown up with Daryl and there wouldn't have been anything anyone could've done about it.

 

The front door opened.

 

"We're here!" Maggie called.

 

Daryl whimpered loudly as he buried himself into Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, so sorry. I've been super busy with family stuff and my job (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Rick rubbed Daryl's back. 

 

"We're in here," he called out to them.

 

"Hey, guys," Maggie greeted. Glenn was right behind her. When she got a sight of Daryl her face fell. "Is somethin' wrong?"

 

Rick was too busy murmuring to Daryl to make eye contact. 

 

"He's just upset about me leavin' is all."

 

"Come on, Daryl," Glenn said gently. "We're gonna have fun. You can pick whatever you want to play, and I promise no cheating." He smiled.

 

"That's because I'll kick his butt if he does." Maggie made her way over to the couch and sat down next to the two. "Can you think of somethin' we can do?"

 

"What do you want to play with Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn?"

 

"No'fing," Daryl choked. "I wanna go wif ya! I- I can be really good. P'ease? Ya won' even no- notice me! P'ease Daddy? P'ease?"

 

"Daryl," Rick sighed. He looked up and gave Glenn and Maggie a sympathetic smile. This night wasn't going to be an easy one for anyone. "You're always a good boy, remember? It's not about that. Daddy's boss needs him to pay attention." Rick glanced at his watch. He had to go. He didn't have time to get into another conversation about this and it wouldn't end well anyway. He tried to slip out from under the other man, but Daryl wouldn't unwrap his arm's from around Rick's neck.

 

"Daryl," Rick said as he pried the set of limbs off him. "I have to go." Once he was free and off the couch, he crouched down and placed his hands on Daryl's knees.

 

"Daddy! P'ease," Daryl sobbed as he stretched out his arms to reach the older man. 

 

Glenn and Maggie exchanged glances. They hadn't seen Daryl this upset since he was in the hospital. The man was acting like he was being left in the care of a serial killer.

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

"You can't go, not this time. I need you to be my good boy for Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn." Rick had to practically shout over the wails. "You need to eat and tell them if you need to be changed, okay? It's just for a little while. I'll be back soon." Rick took a deep breath and stood up.

 

"Daddy!" Daryl shrieked at the top of his lungs.

 

"Two hours, tops," Rick said, holding up two fingers. "I love you, bud."

 

Daryl turned and buried himself into the cushions. He repeatedly pounded his fist on the arm of the couch as he screamed.

 

Rick was motionless as he stared helplessly at Daryl. He wasn't expecting this behavior, and it was ripping him apart.

 

"Come on," Glenn said as he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'll walk you out."

 

Rick nodded slowly as he allowed Glenn to lead him into the front hall, where he could still hear the muffled, tearful shrieking.

 

"Two hours, tops," he repeated, his voice cracking slightly.

 

Maggie waved goodbye and watched the two round the corner. She turned her attention to the baby. 

 

"Daryl?" She called out softly.

 

Rick tried desperately to drown out his baby's cries, but with every step, he took it got harder. He so badly wanted to run back and it took everything he had not to. He even had his hand on his cell in his pocket to back out, damn the consequences. As long as Daryl was alright was all that mattered. The only way he could make himself keep moving forward was to remind himself that this would be better for Daryl in the long run. Fears didn't just disappear. He had to show Daryl he could leave and nothing would happen to him. He didn't need a right-hand man constantly watching his back anymore. Now he just needed Daryl.

 

"He had his bath and I changed his diaper not too long ago," Rick said as he slipped on his jacket. "I put the emergency numbers up on the fridge, but I'll have my cell on. Don't hesitate to call me. Even if you don't think it's a big deal. Something may seem like nothing to us, but it could be a huge thing to him, you know?"

 

Glenn nodded.

 

"It might help calm him down if you give him some warm milk." As Rick put his hand on the door knob he stopped. "I don't like doing it," he said quietly. He turned towards Glenn. "But if he really can't calm down and gets hysterical, he has a Xanax prescription. It's hidden in the cabinet with the first aid kit."

 

Glenn studied the other man for a moment. Rick looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

"It's gonna be fine Rick, really."

 

The other man nodded slowly. 

 

"He's worried somethin' is gonna happen to me." Without thinking, Rick raised his arm to touch his scar. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly put it back down and cleared his throat. "Promise me you'll take care of him?"

 

Glenn smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. 

 

"You know we will."

 

Rick gave a weak smile. 

 

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." He opened the door and stepped outside. "See you in a couple hours."

 

"Alright. But seriously, try not to worry. We won't let anything happen to him. We know you'd kill us if we did."

 

Rick laughed softly. 

 

"Believe it," he replied as he closed the door.

 

Daryl screamed with all he had when he heard the front door shut.

 

"Daryl, it's okay. You know we can-"

 

"Wan' Daddy!"

 

Glenn couldn't help but grimace at the high pitched wail. It sounded like an ambulance siren. It not only made him cringe, but Beau jumped out from where ever he was hiding and darted past his feet. Glenn walked into the family room and glanced at Daryl before focusing his attention on Maggie.

 

"Not exactly how I planned the night," Maggie said to him. She was expecting some tears since this was the first time Rick and Daryl were apart, but she didn't foresee a full-blown meltdown. There was something she found cute about it, however. Maybe it was his actions, the crying for his "Daddy", or the visible outline of his diaper, making him look like an overgrown toddler having a temper tantrum. She always thought of Daryl as a child with that temper of his and the way he followed Rick around like lost puppy down South. She just never thought she'd see his outsides match his insides.

 

Perhaps, though, it was just his obvious fondness over Rick. A person didn't get upset like this when just anyone left. All this pain and fear he was feeling stemmed from his love for Rick. This must of been how he felt back in Georgia every time they were separated from each other, but now he was able to express it. She inched her way closer and began to rub his shoulder.

 

Daryl jerked slightly at the touch.

 

"Come on, buddy. Daddy is gonna be back soon," she soothed.

 

Daryl continued to cry into the cushions.

 

"I'm gonna make him some warm milk. Rick says it helps."

 

Maggie nodded. 

 

"Order the pizza too, will you?"

 

"Yeah," Glenn called over his shoulder as he walked away from the two.

 

The wails began to soften into shaky sobs. It still wasn't a pleasant sound, but it was better than an ear piercing, personal tornado siren.

 

"My dad wants you and your Daddy to come down and see his new farm. It's a lot nicer than the old one."

 

Daryl wiped his face against the pillow.

 

"Daryl, let me get you a tissue."

 

"No!"

 

Maggie sighed and leaned back into the couch. 

 

"Hey," she said as she turned towards him. "Do you wanna hear something funny?"

 

Daryl didn't respond. He just continued to cry.

 

Maggie pressed on. 

 

"Yesterday Uncle Glenn and I went to the grocery store to pick up a few things. I make a big deal about buying organic, especially with animal products. They're better for you, the animals are treated nicer, it's just all around better, you know? Uncle Glenn doesn't get it, he says it all tastes the same, so what's the point. Isn't that ridiculous?"

 

Daryl's cries were definitely winding down.

 

"Well, that's not the funny part," she continued. "I guess I spent too much time deciding on what brand of milk and eggs to get because by the time we got back to the car I could tell he was irritated. But you know how he is, you really have to push him to say it or fight back. I could tell, though, he was upset. He'd only answer me with nods, yes or no. So, when we got back he insisted that he carry the groceries in. Fine. But as I'm walking to the door I hear this loud yelp and when I turn around," Maggie started laughing. "He's sitting in the driveway covered in milk and eggs!"

 

Maggie was sure she heard a muffled laugh from the other end of the couch.

 

"It was something out of one of those old comedies! The bag ripped open and when he tried to catch the food he slipped on a patch of ice. My poor, big, tough hero!"

 

Daryl was sitting up now, laughing and wiping his tears away.

 

"Do you wanna see the photo I took?"

 

Daryl nodded and scooted closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

As Glenn screwed the top of the bottle on he noticed something. He could actually hear Maggie talking. There was no screaming, no wailing, no crying drowning her out. He quickly wet a washcloth before heading into the other room. He wasn't sure why he was moving so fast, but Daryl was edging hysteria just a few moments ago and now he was quiet. The only way he could imagine that happening was Daryl fainted or Maggie knocked him out. He was pretty sure she wouldn't, but that shrieking was pretty bad and Maggie was... Well, she was Maggie.

 

He was surprised to find Daryl sitting next to her and looking at her phone. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red and tear-streaked, but he was laughing.

 

"What's goin' on in here?"

 

Daryl looked up at him. 

 

"You fell," he snorted.

 

Glenn stared back, a little confused. 

 

"When?"

 

Maggie rolled her eyes. 

 

"The other day?" She held up her phone to show him the photo. "After the store."

 

"I thought we were gonna keep that a secret," Glenn smirked as he gently wiped Daryl's tears and his runny nose with the washcloth.

 

"Uncle Glenn," Daryl growled as he tried to dodge the other man.

 

Maggie snaked her arm around his waist and held him still. 

 

"Okay, Glenn, get 'em."

 

"Auntie Maggie," Daryl laughed. "Lemme go! No! Uncle Glenn! My face is clean!"

 

Once Glenn was satisfied, he stepped back and gave the other man a sly smile.

 

"That's what you get for laughing at me."

 

"Ain't fair," Daryl mumbled once he was free from Maggie's grip.

 

Maggie chuckled. 

 

"I think you gettin' us covered in tears and snot wouldn't be very fair.

 

Daryl blushed. Daddy never cared if he accidentally got him a little dirty. He said it was okay because he couldn't help it. He said little boys were supposed to get their daddies messy, it was like a right of passage.

 

"I have your milk. Do you want to feed yourself or-"

 

"Auntie Maggie do," Daryl blurted out before looking down at his lap bashfully. "P'ease," he added.

 

Maggie grinned and held her hand out for the bottle.

 

Daryl crawled into her lap and got himself situated. For the first time, he found himself thinking about Maggie's stature and was thankful that she was tall. Her lap was a lot smaller than Daddy's and he didn't feel as secure in her arms, but there was a warmth there, and he needed it.

 

Maggie glanced down and smiled sweetly at him.

 

Daryl reddened and shifted his gaze to her hands.

 

Maggie smiled at Glenn. 

 

"Did you order the pizza?"

 

Glenn nodded as he carded his fingers through Daryl's hair.

 

Daryl let his eyes close as he soaked up the comfort that was radiating off the two. He instinctively shifted and turned into Maggie.

 

Glenn and Maggie quietly crooned. Daryl was more open and allowed others to get close, but he usually only let Rick cradle him. They couldn't have been too bad if Daryl was getting all snuggly.

 

Glenn switched on the TV and found something mindless, but appropriate for them to watch. Although no one was paying that much attention. Daryl was occupied with his bottle, while Maggie and Glenn were focused on Daryl.

 

"It's still hard to believe that Daryl Dixon can be such a little cutie," Maggie grinned.

 

Daryl furrowed his brow and made an attempt to frown at that.

 

Glenn chuckled. 

 

"That face is only strengthening her argument." There was no way he was ever going to be able to see Daryl Dixon as threatening again. Well, unless he was holding a loaded weapon and still remembered how to use it. Maybe then.

 

They sat quietly together and waited for the pizza to arrive. Daryl was so content he didn't even notice Auntie Maggie remove the empty bottle from his lips. He snuggled deeper into the woman and began to doze off. His throat was still a little scratchy from screaming and all that kicking wore him out. How he managed to survive the apocalypse was a mystery. Of course, he had lost quite a bit of weight and muscle since then.

 

Daryl was jerked out of his contentment when the doorbell rang. He rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Maggie. 

 

"Daddy back?"

 

"No, man. It's just the pizza. Maggie? Can you get him set up while I get it?"

 

"Of course. Come on, kiddo, Auntie Maggie needs to get the feeling back in her legs."

 

Daryl reluctantly got up and followed Maggie into the kitchen.

 

"Alright, little man, do you wanna sit in your new highchair?"

 

Daryl glanced at the newest piece of furniture than at one of the regular chairs. Daddy was trying to get him use to sitting on his own and thought the highchair would help. It was nice, everything Rick got him was nice. Rick said his boy deserved the best. But no matter how top of the line it was, it was often a battle of wills to get Daryl to sit in it. As he explained it, the best place to sit was on Rick's lap. So, he already had the best, he didn't need the chair.

 

But as flattered as Daddy was by his explanation, Daryl was starting to refuse to eat unless he was on his lap, which wasn't always possible. The highchair seemed like a reasonable solution. It was safe, comfortable, it would be his, and it wouldn't have to run off and answer the phone in the middle of meal. And it was never easy to get Daryl eating again once he was interrupted. Rick wouldn't know what to do if the doctors wanted Daryl to come in and found out he'd lost any weight that he gained since being out of the hospital. The little boy was getting used to it though, and if Daddy wasn't there to hold him then it was the next best thing.

 

"Um," Daryl shifted from foot to foot. "Um, highchair." He waited for Maggie to remove the tray before climbing in. She strapped him in and slid the tray back in place. Together, Maggie and Glenn got everything out quickly. Daryl did need a few reminders to actually eat the pizza and not use the sauce to draw little pictures on his tray. He tried to eat, but his tummy was still feeling funny without Daddy there.

 

Beau strolled into the kitchen and right over to Daryl. In his opinion, the highchair was one of the best things that could've happened to him. When Daryl was in his chair he was less supervised; and a less supervised Daryl meant more treats for Beau.

 

The cat got on his hind legs and whined at the baby.

 

Daryl smiled at him and dropped a piece of pizza on the ground, which Beau scarfed down instantly.

 

"No wonder that cat is gettin' so fat," Maggie remarked.

 

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"Beau ain't fat. He jus' gotta heal'fy app'tite." He glanced back down at Beau. "You ain't fat."

 

"Well, if you keep feedin' him your food he's gonna be. And your Daddy told us to make sure you eat, not Beau. So start dropping that pizza in your own mouth."

 

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Auntie Maggie." Daddy was gonna have to give her a talk about saying please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daryl, tell me," Maggie said as she placed the dishes by the sink. "How does someone get food in their hair?"

 

"Huh?" Daryl reached up to touch his head.

 

"FREEZE! Hold it right there."

 

Daryl froze with his hand hovering by his cheek.

 

Maggie went to him with a washcloth and vigorously scrubbed away the traces of the pizza sauce.

 

Auntie Maggie scrubbed much harder than Uncle Glenn. Daryl tried to squirm away, but it was useless. The straps were still in place and Maggie was determined.

 

"Aunt- Auntie Maggie!" Daryl tried to shout while she cleaned off his mouth. "You're takin' off skin!"

 

"I'm takin' off the sauce," she corrected. "Alright," she tossed the rag in the sink. "Now that you're fed, what do you wanna do?"

 

"Can we play Spiderman?" The little boy asked as he wiggled and pulled at the straps.

 

Maggie nodded as she set Daryl free. He rushed into the family room and started pulling out toys. 

 

"Do you think we should clean up?" Glenn asked. 

 

Maggie shook her head.

 

"We can do that later. Just make sure the pizza box is closed. Fat cats can still jump pretty high."

 

Glenn secured the lid on the box before following Maggie into the family room. In the little time he was alone Daryl had managed to litter the room with his toys. When Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn sat down he pushed a pile of blocks to them.

 

"We needa city first," he explained. "Spiderman saves people an' people live in'na city."

 

The three chatted happily as Daryl directed their game. It was so adorable watching the man be so uninhibited, so free to be himself. They got so lost in their game of make believe that it felt like the world around them stopped.

 

Daryl knocked over a lego tower onto Glenn's action figure.

 

"Sorry, Uncle Glenn, yer dead."

 

"I'm dead?"

 

"Uh huh. Spiderman knocked down the skyscraper, but it was an acc'dent so he ain't in trouble. Daddy says you can't get in trouble if you didn't mean'na do somethin'."

 

"You should watch where you're goin', Glenn," Maggie chuckled.

 

"I guess danger does lurk around every corner, even with Spiderman on watch," Glenn smiled. "Do I at least get a squad team to unbury me from the rubble?"

 

Daryl sat up slowly. He blinked at the two before turning to look at the front hall. 

 

"Daddy," he whimpered.

 

"Glenn," Maggie hissed. "Daryl? Daryl, it's alright. Uncle Glenn was just kiddin'. Daddy is fine, he's probably bored outta his skull, but he's fine."

 

"Daddy." Daryl's tears sprang anew. "Daddy could get hurt!"

 

Maggie pulled the unresisting man into her lap.

 

"An' 'm not there to help him," he cried.

 

"No, man. He's fine. He doesn't need protecting anymore," Glenn tried to placate.

 

"He could get shot! Or someone could beat 'im up! A buildin' could fall on 'im! Or what if his office catches fire? Or-"

 

Maggie shook her head. 

 

"Daddy is safe, nothing is gonna happen."

 

"Walkers," Daryl sobbed. "Maybe they missed one an' 's gonna bite Daddy!"

 

Maggie began rubbing Daryl's back firmly. 

 

"Daryl, sweetheart, you have to breathe. Can you take a deep breath for Auntie Maggie? Huh?"

 

"They missed one," Daryl cried. His tears were beginning to escalate into the familiar hysterical wails. He tried to scramble out of Maggie's lap.

 

She had to use all her strength to hold him back. The last thing they needed was to have to chase Daryl down.

 

Glenn grabbed Daryl's hands and held them as still as he could.

 

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon, stop! You need to stop and listen to us, okay? If you calm down and listen to us, we can call Ri- Daddy. But you need to listen to me and Auntie Maggie first. Can you do that?"

 

Daryl stopped thrashing. 

 

"Please, Glenn, I gotta go help him," Daryl gave his most pleading look to the man. "Rick needs me."

 

"First, you need to listen to me. There is no way they missed any walkers. They were all tagged and accounted for. Do you know how elaborate that experiment was? How thorough? They tricked the whole world for years! There is no way, no chance in hell that they would let one of those things be found. It would destroy everything they did. Do you think they would make such a huge mistake like that?"

 

Daryl shook his head. 

 

"But, what about other bad stuff?"

 

"Yeah, man, bad stuff happens sometimes. It can happen to anyone, but accidents like the ones you're thinking of are rare. That's why you see that stuff on the news and movies because it's so out there and hardly ever happens. I promise you, Daddy is safe and he's going to be walking through the front door soon. I bet my life on it."

 

Daryl took his hands back and wiped his eyes. 

 

"You promise Daddy will come home soon?" He sniffed.

 

Glenn nodded. 

 

"Promise. Do you wanna call him?"

 

"No. I don' wan' him gettin' 'stracted by his phone if he's drivin'."

 

"Should we keep playing?" Maggie asked.

 

"Uh huh, but no more people dyin'."

 

Daryl crawled out of Maggie's lap and grabbed his toys. It took a little longer than last time, but eventually, he got reabsorbed in the game.

 

About a half hour later Glenn and Maggie looked up and caught Rick sneaking into the room. They smiled as he lifted a finger to his lips and made a silent "shh". He crept up behind Daryl and sat down behind him before wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

 

Daryl jumped, turning around.

 

"Daddy," he gasped. He hurled himself at Rick and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You're home. Did ya get hurt?" Daryl sat back and scanned Rick for any signs of an injury.

 

Rick struggled for a second to get himself back up. 

 

"I'm okay. I told you I would be."

 

Daryl leaned against Rick and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Even though it was barely two hours, it felt so much longer than that. He missed the feeling of his broad chest and his familiar scent. He smiled when Daddy kissed his crown firmly. Rick's touch was more comforting then Auntie Maggie's and Uncle Glenn's combined.

 

"How about you? Were you alright? You guys didn't have to call."

 

"I cried a little."

 

Glenn snorted. 

 

"A little?"

 

Daryl blushed. 

 

"I cried maybe more than a little," he admitted.

 

"I know," Rick nodded. He leaned his head on Daryl's. "I cried too." He said softly.

 

Daryl pulled back and gaped at him. 

 

"You cried? A'cause you got hurt?" His voiced was distinctly panicked.

 

Rick chuckled softly. 

 

"No. I got upset seeing you so upset and I missed you. I hate bein' away from you."

 

Daryl smiled shyly. 

 

"I missed ya too," he said, playing with the buttons on Rick's shirt. "But ya come back to me. Ya always come back for me."

 

Rick grinned. 

 

"That's right."

 

"I'd come back for ya," Daryl said quietly.

 

The others couldn't help but coo over that and they knew damn well it was true.

 

Daryl leaned into Rick and hid his flushed face in the man's chest.

 

"You're my good boy," Rick whispered. "So," he said patting his baby's back. "Did you have fun with Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn?"

 

"Uh huh. We played an' ate an' Auntie Maggie fed me a bottle."

 

Rick looked up at Maggie, a little surprised. Daryl didn't even like other people besides Daddy holding the fork.

 

Maggie shrugged and smiled at him.

 

"Daddy! Daddy," Daryl said as he patted Rick's cheek to get his attention. "Daaaddyyyy!"

 

Rick took Daryl's palm and kissed it. 

 

"Yes, buddy, what is it?"

 

Daryl turned to smirk at Uncle Glenn. 

 

"I gotta secret," he replied coolly.

 

Glenn groaned. 

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Really? What is it?" Rick whispered.

 

"Uncle Glenn fell."

 

"Oh, that's not good." Rick furrowed his brow. "Why is that a secret?"

 

"A'cause he doesn't wan' an'one to know."

 

Rick didn't understand why Glenn falling would be a secret. Why would Glenn care if people knew he fell?

 

Daryl picked up on his confusion immediately. 

 

"Auntie Maggie, can Daddy see the pic'ure?"

 

Maggie nodded as she fished the phone out of her pocket. She quickly found the image and handed the device over to Rick. He started laughing as soon as he made it out.

 

"Alright, alright," Glenn huffed. "We've all slipped and fell before."

 

"Too many groceries to handle?" Rick chuckled. "You've lost your touch."

 

Maggie laughed as she leaned over to kiss Glenn's temple.

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll always be my hero."


End file.
